Maraudeurs, Jumeaux et Eclaireurs
by Les Eclaireurs
Summary: Les Maraudeurs, les jumeaux Weasley. Des légendes, pas vrai ? Tout le monde les connaît. Et cette année, un petit groupe d’élèves a décidé que les couloirs de Poudlard étaient bien trop calmes. Il était temps que quelqu’un prenne la relève…


**Steamboat Willie :** Bonjour à tous !  
**Cassie :** J'allais le dire, tu m'as piqué ma réplique, là ! lol  
**Steamboat Willie :** Héhé, pas zassez rapide, petite scarabée...  
**Cassie : **Je sais, je sais, tu es le Grand Maître du Clavier, honte à moi, pauvre mortelle (je délire ? je délire... où sont mes petites pilules ?)  
**Steamboat Willie :** Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, moi, j'en ai plus à t'en passer. Bon, allez... Il faudrait voir à raconter ce qu'on voulait raconter... Ca parle de quoi, ce qu'on voulait raconter au fait ?  
**Cassie :** Ca parle vaguement d'une bande de p'tits rigolos qui veulent mettre le bazar dans Poudlard, à la manière des maîtres en la matière, j'ai nommé Les Maraudeurs et Les Jumeaux Weasley  
**Steamboat Willie :** Ah, oui, c'est ça... La fic écrite à euhhh... (2, 4, 6, 8, 10... ) 12 mains. Il faut dire tout de suite que le synopsis est le seul indice qu'on a quant à la destination qu'on prend.  
(c'est clair, mon charabia ?)  
**Cassie :** (Moi je comprends, mais en même temps j'ai un Q.I. sur-élevé, donc... oulà, qu'est-ce que j'ai mis dans mon soda pour sortir ce genre d'âneries ?)  
**Steamboat Willie :** Je ne sais pas à quoi il est ton soda, Cassinette. 'Zolée... :-p Bon, pour faire simple, chacun de nous s'occupe d'un personnage. On écrit un petit bout chacun notre tour sans se concerter ce qui veut dire que les styles d'écriture sont mélangés, que ce que l'un prévoit peut être impossible à mettre en place à cause du passage écrit par un autre et que la chronologie risque d'être incohérente... On n'en est jamais qu'à 3 jours de cours, là, donc on ne sait pas si on arrivera à être cohérents...  
**Cassie :** Mais dans l'ensemble, je trouve personnellement que ça ressort bien, tout ça  
**Steamboat Willie :** Ouaip, c'est pas mal, il faut le dire. Jusque là, on ne s'est pas spécialement perdus... Et même pas dans la forêt interdite... LOL  
Alors, Cassinette, vu que c'est toi qui t'occupes du compte des Eclaireurs, dis-moi... Tu vas poster tous les combiens ?  
**Cassie :** Hum... je sais pas encore, ça dépendra la vitesse à laquelle on avance  
Steamboat Willie : Ben, on avance bien quand même et puis, vu qu'on n'a pas de plan déterminé à l'avance ça risque compliqué de tenter un chapitrage à l'avance... On pourrait dire que tu postes le même jour toutes les semaines  
Je pourrai poster tous les vendredi soirs, par exemple, en faisant des découpages (ou chapitrages) d'une dizaine de pages word chacun  
**Steamboat Willie :** Oh, jsais pas si ce sera la peine de faire un chapitrage en fonction du nombre de pages... Je veux dire, la longueur du chapitre dépendra de l'inspiration de la semaine...  
**Cassie :** Ouais, ok, on peut faire comme ça  
**Steamboat Willie :** Ca marche... :)  
Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à rajouter ?  
**Cassie :** Hum, on a tout dit je crois, non ?  
**Steamboat Willie :** Ah mais non ! Il faudrait voir à présenter les copains, quand même !  
**Cassie :** Hum, bien sûr, c'est vrai  
**Steamboat Willie : **Alors, il y a Damien.  
**Cassie :** Et aussi Roudoudou  
**Steamboat Willie :** Myrrha nous aide de temps à autres, c'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas trop le temps de venir participer...  
**Cassie :** Puis n'oublions pas notre petit Mickanubis au passage  
**Steamboat Willie :** Et enfin... roulement de tambour Cassiiiiie !  
**Cassie :** Et, évidement, Steamboat Willie ! applaudissements de la foule en délire  
**Steamboat Willie :** Arrêtes, jvais rougir ! En tout cas, voilà... Cette fois, on a dû faire le tour...  
**Cassie :** Je crois bien, je crois bien  
**Steamboat Willie :** Alors... Place aux délires !  
**Cassie :** C'est ce que tout le monde attendait lol

**Chapitre 1**

"Salut... Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Ankhren Ptahchepses  
- Wow. Dire que je croyais avoir un nom compliqué... Moi, c'est Kahina Eneko. Enchantée."  
Les deux petits nouveaux se serrèrent la main dans le Poudlard Express en ce 1er septembre 2005.  
"Si on trouvait un compartiment pour s'asseoir ?  
- D'accord !"  
Ankhren et Kahina traversèrent tout le train jusqu'à la locomotive, mais ne trouvèrent pas un seul compartiment de libre. Les autres élèves de première année étaient déjà en train de discuter entre eux, aussi les deux jeunes gens ne tentèrent-ils pas spécialement de leur parler.  
Après avoir refait le trajet en sens inverse, Kahina commença à s'énerver. Elle savait que le trajet allait durer toute la journée et ne souhaitait pas la passer dans le couloir.  
Le dernier wagon était occupé par trois élèves d'âges différents qui ne semblaient pas vraiment se connaître. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le compartiment, suivie d'Ankhren.  
"Bonjour... On cherche de la place pour s'asseoir... Ca vous ennuie si on s'installe ici ?"  
Comme personne ne broncha, Kahina et Ankhren s'installèrent dans le compartiment. Kahina tenta de relancer la conversation :  
"Je m'appelle Kahina Eneko...  
_-_ Et moi, c'est Ankhren Ptahchepses.  
_-_ Cassie Black.  
_-_ Damien Lyonn.  
_-_ Leny Smith.  
_-_ bzzz bzzz bzzz (traduction : je suis la mouche qui passe et qui décide Kahina à reprendre la parole : )  
_-_ Dites, vous voulez bien nous parler de Poudlard, des maisons et tout et tout ?

Leny referma son livre de potion et se lança pour répondre aux questions de Kahina.  
_-_ Et bien... l'école de Poudlard est divisée en 4 maisons. Il y a Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Vous serez tous les deux répartis dans l'une de ces 4 maisons à votre arrivée, en fonction de votre caractère, dans celle qui vous correspond le mieux.  
Elle jeta un regard timide vers Damien, dans l'espoir que ce dernier prenne la suite. Leny avait toujours été très timide.

Kahina se lança alors dans une série de questions qui paniqua quelque peu ses interlocuteurs :  
_-_ Ah bon ? Et vous êtes dans quelle maison ? Et c'est la quelle la mieux ? Et vous êtes en quelle année ? Et ils sont comment les profs ? Et ils vous manquent pas, vos parents, la première année ? Et... Quoi ?  
Ankhren et les trois élèves plus âgés étaient en train de regarder Kahina, effarés...  
_-_ Euh... Bon, d'accord, je vais attendre que vous ayez répondu à mes questions avant d'en poser d'autres... Termina la jeune fille en rougissant.

Secouant la tête d'un air excédé, Cassie soupira, se redressa sur la banquette, et prit la parole, avant que Damien ait pu dire un mot.

_-_ Moi, je suis de Serpentard. La mieux, c'est Serpentard. Je suis en septième année. Les profs sont très... divertissants, si je puis me permettre...  
Cassie eut un petit sourire moqueur en pensant à ses profs.  
_-_ Et pour finir, mes parents ne me manquaient pas trop, on s'habitue vite, et Poudlard est bien trop intéressant pour y songer...  
Elle finit ses réponses à la même allure que Kahina les avait posées, autrement dit... assez rapidement... avant de reprendre un air d'ennui total et de s'appuyer négligemment contre le dossier, afin que Damien et Leny puissent répondre à leur tour.

Leny leva les yeux au ciel, suite aux propos de Cassie. Les Serpentards. Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais !  
_-_ Je suis également en 7ème année. Mais à Gryffondor, qui est bien mieux que la maison des Serpentards. Pour ce qui est des professeurs... disons qu'il y a de tout ! Mon père est moldu et ne comprend rien au monde magique. Mais je rentre chez moi à chaque vacances. Et puis, on peut toujours s'envoyer des hiboux !

Ankhren se leva soudainement et s'inclina profondément devant Cassie, puis Leny, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner tout le monde.

Tout le monde regarda Ankhren, la bouche entr'ouverte. Kahina le regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
"Euh... Ankhren, ça va, t'es sûr ?" demanda-t-elle, profondément inquiète.

"Excusez-moi. C'est une coutume de mon pays, je ne suis pas bien habitué à l'Angleterre. Je suis arrivé il y a un mois et j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard.  
Quand quelqu'un de plus âgé que soi se présente, il faut s'incliner devant lui pour montrer son respect."  
Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes, abasourdi par cet élève pour le moins... étrange.  
Cependant la conversation reprit de plus belle, et Kahina posa d'avantage de questions auxquelles les élèves plus âgés répondirent, quelque peu ennuyés.

Kahina apprit ainsi que Damien était à Gryffondor, mais en quatrième année.  
Que le professeur McGonagall était assez sévère. Que le directeur l'année passée était Albus Dumbledore, mais qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Personne ne savait qui serait le nouveau directeur. Qu'Ankhren et elle allaient devoir traverser le lac cette année mais pas les suivantes. Qu'il y avait des fantômes et un Poltergeist. Que la répartition se faisait grâce à un Choixpeau. Qu'il y avait une coupe de Quidditch inter-maisons. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas en faire avant sa deuxième année. Elle en fut très déçue.  
Soudain, pendant un blanc dans la conversation, elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose...  
"Mais au fait, Ankhren... Tu viens de quel pays ?"

"Je pensais que vous aviez deviné. Je suis égyptien."

"Egyptien? répéta Damien, intéressé. Comment cela ce passe-t-il, là-bas ? Et pourquoi viens-tu faire tes études ici, en Grande-Bretagne ? Il me semble qu'il y a une prestigieuse Ecole de Sorciers, en Egypte. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé, plutôt que de venir à Poudlard ?"

Kahina cligna rapidement des yeux en regardant Damien.  
"Wow," commenta-t-elle doucement. "Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un poser des questions aussi vite que moi... Parler, oui, mais pas poser des questions..."  
Tous les élèves présents dans le wagon explosèrent de rire, avant de se tourner vers Ankhren, pour écouter sa réponse. Ou plutôt, ses réponses...

"Je... Je ne sais pas si..."  
Ankhren était visiblement gêné par ce flot soudain de questions et son teint rougit perceptiblement.  
"Vous avez vu, il neige ! C'est magnifique !"

En effet, le train traversait un massif montagneux.

Damien esquissa un sourire en voyant le jeune Egyptien rougir et tenter un changement de sujet.  
"Allons allons, Ankhren, ne soit pas timide... J'aimerais surtout savoir, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, en Angleterre. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas tes études en Egypte ?"

_-_ Damien, laisse-le s'il n'a pas envie d'en parler ! Et puis, ça ne nous regarde sûrement pas le pourquoi du comment vient-il étudier à Poudlard plutôt qu'en Egypte !  
Leny aurait voulu reprendre la lecture de son livre absolument passionnant sur les sortilèges avancés, mais elle se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas bien poli pour ses quatre autres condisciples du compartiment.  
Mais après tout, c'était vrai. Si Ankhren ne voulait pas parler des raisons qui ont poussé ses parents à l'envoyer à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas à jouer les curieux.  
Pour dévier du sujet qui embarrassait le pauvre Ankhren, elle se décida à demander à tout le monde s'ils avaient passé de bonnes vacances.

"Eh oh, j'ai le droit de poser les questions que je veux ! Si il ne veux pas répondre, qu'il le dise clairement !"  
Leny lança un Damien un regard _très_ noir, comme il lui arrivait parfois de les faire. Damien se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter un conflit devant les deux petits nouveaux qui semblaient très impressionnables. Un nouvel élève, c'est une petite chose fragile...  
"Mes vacances, donc ? Excellentes. Nous sommes partis chez de mes cousins français. Nous avons même pu assister à un match de la Ligue. Très doués, les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon ! Quel dommage que leurs robes soient aussi _laides_..."

Le train filait à travers l'Angleterre sous la neige de plus en plus abondante. Après plusieurs heures de conversation sur la France et les vacances de chacun, Damien conseilla à tout le monde de mettre ses robes : le train commençait à ralentir, il était presque arrivé à destination.  
Les deux plus jeunes essayaient de rester ensemble, car ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre, à l'exception de Cassie, Leny et Damien.

"Eh, les petits jeunes ! les interpella Damien, vous, vous devrez voyager en bateau. Allez rejoindre le Garde-Chasse. Il ne devrait pas être difficile à repérer... Ah, le voilà !"  
En effet, un peu plus loin, on apercevait l'imposante silhouette de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse demi géant de Poudlard, qui hurlait "Par ici, les Premières Années, par ici."  
"Voyez, il vous appelle..." ajouta Damien.

Tandis que Kahina et Ankhren suivaient Hagrid, Leny se dirigeait vers les diligences en compagnie de Cassie et Damien.

"A ton avis, Leny, demanda Damien à sa camarade, qui va être le nouveau Directeur ?"

Tout en montant dans une diligence avec Cassie et Damien, Leny réfléchit à la question.

_-_ Et bien... ça pourrait être McGo... Non. Elle était toujours marquée directrice adjointe sur nos lettres. Rogue ?

Pendant que Leny et Damien devisaient sur le nouveau directeur potentiel de Poudlard, tandis que Kahina et Ankhren prenaient place dans une des barques, le personnel de Poudlard mettait la dernière touche aux préparatifs de la rentrée des classes.  
"Je suis trop jeune ! Je suis trop jeune ! Je... JE SUIS TROP JEUNE !"  
Minerva McGonagall souriait en regardant son nouveau patron paniquer comme elle l'avait vu paniquer avant sa répartition. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs part de ses réflexions :  
"Allons, professeur Potter... J'ai l'impression de vous revoir il y a 14 ans juste avant votre répartition. Venez donc vous installer à la table des professeurs, à _votre_ place...  
_-_ Professeur Potter..." Harry paniquait rien qu'en entendant ce titre. "Cette fois, c'est bien réel : je suis devenu fou !"  
La réalité de sa folie n'empêcha pas le jeune directeur d'aller rejoindre le reste de leurs collègues et de s'installer à la table des Professeurs. Dans une dizaine de minutes, le professeur Flitwick serait déjà sorti de la salle pour aller chercher les première année, tandis que les autres élèves prendraient place à leurs places habituelles.  
D'ailleurs, le professeur Flitwick était en l'occurrence en train de se préparer pour sortir de la grande salle.  
"Professeur Flitwick, attendez !"  
Le petit professeur se retourna. Harry continua de façon à être entendu de tous ses collègues :  
"Professeur McGonagall, j'aimerais que cela soit vous qui alliez accueillir les première année, s'il-vous-plait..." Et il ajouta en souriant, à la fois pour lui-même et pour son ancien professeur : "Comme cela, ça sera réellement comme il y a 14 ans..."  
Le professeur McGonagall sourit et sortit de la salle tandis que le professeur Flitwick reprenait sa place habituelle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard - qui ne semblèrent durer à peine plus que deux secondes pour Harry -, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage aux élèves de la seconde à la septième année. Harry savait qu'ils allaient découvrir le visage de leur nouveau directeur et était très anxieux de connaître leurs réactions...

Alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, qu'il redécouvrait toujours avec émerveillement même après trois ans passés à Poudlard, Damien s'efforçait de distinguer qui était le nouveau Directeur, assis au milieu de la Table des Professeurs, sur un fauteuil en or massif. De loin, il avait du mal à le voir très clairement, mais en s'approchant, il essaya de mieux le cerner...  
"Bon, déjà, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Leny, qui marchait à côté de lui, ça n'a pas l'air d'être Rogue..."  
"Donc tu ne devrais pas te suicider en te livrant à une bande de Scroutts à Pétard affamés comme tu me l'as dit dans la diligence lorsque j'ai _osé_ évoquer l'idée que ça puisse être notre adulé Professeur de Potions qui prenne la succession de Dumbledore ?"  
"A priori, non..."  
Alors qu'ils étaient plus près de la Grande Table, Damien distingua très clairement le visage du nouveau Directeur.  
C'était un homme qui semblait encore jeune. Il portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux d'un noir de jet qui au premier coup d'oeil apparaissaient comme incoiffables.  
"Nooon ? Attend, est-ce que je vois bien ? Et toi, vois-tu ce que je vois ? Non mais tu vois ce que je vois ? Il ne te ferais pas penser à quelqu'un, ce nouveau Directeur ?"

Leny se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de mieux voir. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle n'était pas bien grande et sa vue était un peu bouchée par des garçons beaucoup plus grands qu'elle.  
Elle donna un coup de coude à Cassie qui se trouvait encore à côté d'elle.  
_-_ Tu vois qui c'est le nouveau directeur ? Je suis trop petite !

Cassie se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se contorsionnant pour voir par dessus l'épaule du garçon en face d'elle (garçon qu'elle n'était pas sûre de reconnaître, tant il l'intéressait…)  
_-_Attends, je vois des cheveux bruns... bon sang, mais il est petit ! Des cheveux bruns pas coiffés, des lunettes...  
Reconnaissant enfin la personne (il faut dire qu'_il_ était extrêmement célèbre, surtout depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, et _il_ était encore détesté par certains Serpentard...), Cassie resta un instant bouche bée...  
Elle était quand même impressionnée... c'était _lui_ !  
Son esprit Serpentardien lui somma de se reprendre, pas question de se montrer intimidée...  
_-_Et bien ? la pressa Leny  
_-_Bon sang... je rêve... c'est Harry Potter !  
Bon, pour ne pas montrer le fait qu'elle était impressionnée, c'était loupé...

Tandis que Cassie, plus qu'épatée, allait à la table des Serpentards, et que Leny et Damien se dirigeaient vers Gryffondor, Kahina et Ankhren faisaient la connaissance du professeur de Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall.  
Elle était très très intimidante et Kahina s'effaça un peu derrière Ankhren, qui aurait sûrement préféré que cela soit le contraire.  
Après un discours sur les quatre maisons et Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall mena les élèves jusque dans la grande salle. Elle déroula la liste des nouveaux élèves et les appela un par un.  
Kahina vit ainsi Aileen Bristow, la fille qui avait traversé le lac avec eux, devenir Serdaigle. Un peu plus tard, Lisbeth Aimery la rejoignit, et vu les réactions des deux filles, Kahina en déduisit qu'elles avaient sympathisé dans le train.  
Enfin, le professeur McGonagall appela :  
"Eneko, Kahina !"  
Kahina sentit son coeur faire un sacré bond dans sa poitrine. Elle s'avança vers le tabouret en se demandant si elle y arriverait un jour. Elle était très intimidée. Elle regardait les tables autour d'elle et repéra Cassie, à qui elle fit un geste de la main. En se retournant, elle repéra Damien et Leny, et leur adressa un autre petit geste de la main.  
Enfin, en arrivant devant le tabouret, elle remarqua que le plus jeune des professeurs la regardait bizarrement, comme s'il se posait une question... Elle lui sourit avant de prendre le Choixpeau, de s'asseoir et d'attendre...  
Le Choixpeau cria immédiatement le nom de la nouvelle maison de Kahina :

"GRYFFONDOR"  
Damien et Leny applaudirent avec joie la jeune fille, en même temps que tous les élèves de Gryffondor. Celle-ci s'approcha d'eux et les rejoignit à leur Table.  
"Félicitation ! s'exclama Damien. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Si si, je t'assure ! C'est form..."  
"Fredon, Richard" appela le Professeur McGonagall

Un garçon blond coiffa le Choixpeau, et fut envoyé lui aussi à Gryffondor, sous les acclamations de Damien et les sourires de Kahina.  
"Ptash.. Ptashepses, Ankh...ren !" lut sur son parchemin MacGonagal avec difficultés.  
Ankhren s'avança vers le tabouret, accompagné par quelques rires dans la Grande Salle.  
"Oui... chuchota le Choixpeau à ses oreilles. Oui c'est très clair. Ton court passage dans cette école est déjà écrit. Tu dois y aller... C'est très clair..."  
"SERDAIGLE" s'écria-t-il.  
Alors le garçon se précipita vers la table de ses condisciples. Après s'être assis, il chercha Kahina parmi les dizaines d'élèves. Elle aussi le regardait. Ils auraient voulu appartenir à la même maison.

Kahina avait suivi la répartition d'Ankhren en croisant les doigts. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit à Gryffondor avec elle, mais ce qu'elle avait entendu des Serdaigles lui plaisait également. Elle fit un signe vers Ankhren pour le féliciter et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, ça ne les empêcherait pas d'être amis.  
Elle continua de regarder la répartition, et vit Flynn Robinson devenir Poufsouffle.

Après avoir appelé David Wimber, le professeur MacGonagall déplaça le tabouret et le Choixpeau vers un coin de la salle puis se dirigea à sa place, aux côtés de Harry Potter. Elle lui marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui donna un coup de coude (presque) imperceptible. Il se leva enfin.  
"Chers élèves, ceci est mon... premier discours."  
Les élèves écoutaient avec attention le Survivant. Aucun ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avant ce jour, et soudain Harry Potter devenait leur directeur ! Leny, Cassie et Damien écoutaient attentivement le professeur, qui reprit la parole :

"Cher élèves... Ceci est mon premier discours en tant que directeur.  
Je vais commencer par le plus important : la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Il y a plusieurs objets interdits dans l'école et monsieur Rusard tient la liste à la disposition des élèves intéressés. D'ailleurs, suite à l'envolée de plumes jaunes de l'an dernier, les crèmes canari des jumeaux Weasley ont été ajoutées à la liste.  
Voilà pour les instructions de début d'année.  
Je suis très heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard et j'espère fortement que vous vous montrerez, chacun, dignes de votre école et de vos maisons.  
Bon appétit à tous !"  
Harry se rassit, heureux de voir les plats se remplir. Tout en se servant, il réfléchissait à l'une des élèves nouvellement répartie et se rendit compte de ce que la fin de la guerre signifiait...  
Avant de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête, elle avait fait un signe à une élève de Serpentard et à deux autres de Gryffondor. Sans parler du fait que ces élèves étaient en quatrième et en septième année. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui. Eneko.  
Harry songea que malgré les apparences, Poudlard avait bien changé depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Et c'était plutôt un bien tout ça...  
A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva et annonça la fin de la soirée. Les préfets en chef accompagnèrent les élèves de première année de leur maison jusqu'au dortoir.  
Harry aperçu la jeune Eneko se diriger vers l'un des Serdaigle pour lui dire quelques mots et lui serrer la main. Il nota que cette élève semblait réserver bien des surprises.


End file.
